Problem: Simplify the expression. $2a(5a+8)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${2a}$ $ = ({2a} \times 5a) + ({2a} \times 8)$ $ = (10a^{2}) + (16a)$ $ = 10a^{2} + 16a$